How do you sleep?
by Brightarethestarsthatshine
Summary: The Titans encounter a girl who survived being run over by the T-car, but does this girl have something to hide? Robin tries to find out how she survived being run over and without any injuries.
1. Strange Encounter

It was just a regular day for the Titans, fought a villain and then went out for a victory pizza. They were all in the T- car, Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing about who is better at video games and everyone else was ignoring them. Just as the argument was about to end they all felt a bump on the road. 

"What the hell was that?" Robin said looking out the window. 

"I don't know but let's make sure that it didn't hurt my baby." Cyborg said unbuckling his seatbelt. 

The Titans got out of the car to see what they ran over something, not your usual road kill but a girl.  
>"Dudes we just ran over a chick!" Beastboy said freaking out. <p>

"Is she hurt?" Said Starfire looking to make sure there were no scratches on her body. 

"We should take her back to the Tower to make sure she is alright." Robin said picking up the girl and placing her in the car.

"Starfire and Raven you guys should fly home so there is more room in the car." Robin said getting into the car.

Starfire and Raven nodded and flew off towards the Tower.


	2. Strange encounter closely examined

The Titans arrived at the tower and they immediately brought the girl to their infirmary. Cyborg checked her heart rate as the other Titans waited to hear if she was going to live.

"Is there anything wrong with her? Did we kill her?" Robin asked, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't have to have his team be called murderers.

"It's weird. Her heart rate is completely normal as if she is just sleeping." Cyborg said looking very confused.

"Dude, how is that possibe? We completely ran her over; people don't just survive that without a little scratch on their body!" Beastboy said starting to freak out.

"As strange as it is Beastboy is right, people don't just live through being run over by a car." Raven said.

"Friends, she does have a few scratches on her arms and legs." Starfire said pointing at her body. The Titans looked at the scratches to see if they were the ones who caused her to get them.

"From the looks of it the scratches are recent like a half an hour ago recent." Cyborg said.

"We didn't make those scratches. It looks like somebody scratched her with nails." Robin said lifting up her arm.

"When she wakes up we will ask her how she got the scratches." Cyborg said trying to make the Titans realize they should leave her to wake up on her own.

"Yes let us go enjoy the volley of the ball." Starfire said hoping to make her friends happy.

The Titans left the room and proceeded to go to the roof to play volleyball.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I am planning on updating every week to add suspension I guess. I like to end each chapter in a cliff hanger, well as much of a cliff hanger as I can. So please rate and review still desperate for opinions!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, the girl woke up she looked around the room noticing she had no clue where she was at. She checked her clothes to make sure no one had taken her out of the clothes. When she checked she saw she was still wearing the same green jacket with a black tank top underneath, her shorts that stop at the ends of her thumbs and her green converse.

She jumped as she heard someone walking towards the door. She fell out of the bed causing the machine she was connected to beep making it seem like she was dead. She ran to hide behind a tall machine hoping that they leave the door open to let her escape.

Robin walked into the room to see the girl was gone he quickly went to get the other Titans.

The girl saw this as her best opportunity to escape, just as she went through the door, turned the corner in the hallway she ran into the Titans.

Robin instantly grabbed her wrists and put her arms behind her back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." said Robin sounding like an angry parent.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hope you enjoy it!<p> 


End file.
